Wild Fire
by Santoryuu-Zoro
Summary: Axel, Demyx and Larxene are being given the insane mission to turn Hades into a heartless. Before they go, however, Axel has a terrible problem that must be seen to, or die. If they get on with their mission, what terrible things will happen? Authors Note
1. Chapter 1

"YAAAAAWWNNNN..." It was breakfast, and Axel had let out the worlds loudest and biggest yawn. Roxas, who was sitting nest to him, was leaning away, his hair blown back.

"Wow Axel," commented Demyx, "You could've blown your own fire out with that."

Axel didn't answer, he had fallen asleep and landed face first on his food. Roxas pulled #8's head up and Axel gave a quiet grunt, jolting awake. Wiping the food off his face, he continued eating like nothing happened.

"Did you get ANY sleep last night?" asked Larxene. Axel looked at her.

"I might've. None of your business." She shrugged,

"I guess not but it was my turn to cook and I'm not gonna let you waste it." Axel just started eating again.

"You must get rest Axel."said Xemnas from the end of the table," You, Demyx and Larxene are being assigned and difficult mission tomorrow and you must be in top shape."

"What are we doing?" Axel, Demyx and Larxene asked.

"Come see me tomorrow." he replied. Axel sighed,

"Gah, I hate suspense."

"All the more reason not to tell you." laughed Xigbar.

Breakfast continued, the silence filled in with Xigber and Xaldin's argument on which Nobody would win the next NDM(Nobody Deathmatch): a Magician or an Assassin. Xigbar informed him that the Magician's clear cubes could just crush the Assassin, but Xigbar countered that he wouldn't be able to catch it, with the Assassin warping all over the place, sniping him unexpectedly.

Finally Axel, grumpy from lack of shut eye, snapped and told them to shut up, just managing to high-tail himself out of there, barely avoiding Xigbar's gunfire.

Once safely in the hallway, Axel leaned against the wall panting slightly. He was glad for an excuse to get out of there because he was sure Marluxia was growing suspicious of his unusual tiredness. Marluxia probably knew he got bitten by the Shadow Vine that had injected him with a massive adrenaline rush, causing him to stay awake all night until crashing at daybreak.

Deciding there was nothing better to do, he attemped to get to his room. Walking had become strangely difficult and he had to put his hand against the wall to hold himself up. A wave of nausea washed over him and he started to fall, but someone grabbed him, preventing his decent.

"...wha-?" he looked back groggily to see Demyx holding him up.

"What's up with you?" he asked.

"Nothing." Axel mumbled.

"I'm not an idiot Axel."

Axel stood up straight and walked a couple of steps away.

"I'm fine, got it memorized?" Demyx sighed.

"Fine, be that way." and started to head away, only making it about a meter before he heard a thump. Turning around, he saw Alex lying unmoving on the ground. He hurried to him and turned him over. He was unconscious. Demyx quickly figured what happened. Axel snuck into Marluxia's secret garden, and got bit by the Shadow Vine, a plant Nobody with a deadly venom. One that could only be cured with one of Marluxia's antidotes.

If the poison didn't kill him, Marluxia probably would.

Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!! At least show something to indicate that you read it so I know. All I ask. Flame me, I don't care. I will update this as soon as I can!! Luv ur support!!!

Hsiao


	2. The Fateful Incounter

**Thank you for reviewing for the_ few_ that did!!!!! Specially to Ocean's Nocturne of the COCA who helped me. Siehorse is awesome too, and please read this and review! Hope you enjoy it!**

Demyx picked up Axel, who was very light, and walked to the end of the hall, turned a corner and opened a door that had "VIII" on it. Also on the front of the door was a carving of one of his chakrams. He had to admit, it was pretty cool, especially for just using fire. But after all, fire was Axel's specialty.

Only after walking in a couple paces did Demyx trip, landing face first on the ground and Axel. He shook his head and stood up, bring Axel with him. He looked back and saw a bright red cat curled up on the floor. It's eyes slowly opened and it looked at Demyx. Suddenly it hissed, causing Demyx to take a step back.

Once out of breath, the cat ran over to a little deck of cards, flipped one over and revealed a picture of Demyx's head. The cat looked back at him, but this time it rubbed it's face against his leg and purred.

Taking aback by all this, Demyx didn't know what to do. When had Axel gotten a cat? What were the deck of cards? Deciding to ignore the animal as best he could, he walked forward to a bed and layed Axel down on it. The cat immediately jumped on to Axel's chest and started licking Axel's face concernedly. Getting no response from the red head, it started mewing pitifully, nudging his face. It looked up at Demyx as if to say "What's wrong with him"

Demyx sighed. He didn't want to deal with a cat too, for one he didn't know how. Marluxia was bad enough, but the cat seemed smart and could take care of itself. Satisfied with his thinking, he left the room to go find Marluxia. Marluxia hadn't even finished half of his food last time he looked, he decided he should check the dining hall. Opening the door that lead into it, he found he was wrong. The only person in there was Larxene, and she was clearing the table.

"Where'd everybody go?" asked Demyx, totally appalled by how everybody could eat and leave in such a short time.

"Somewhere else, duh." replied Larxene, not looking up.

"Where's Marluxia?"

"He should be down by the Hall of Empty Melodies. Why?"

"No reason." answered Demyx shiftily, causing Larxene to raise and eyebrow.

"Hm. Lemme guess. Marluxia+Axelpotion for shadow vine."

"W-what made you think it was Axel?"

"Why else would you have left after him and come back without him, asking about Marluxia?"

Demyx didn't know. Larxene shook her head.

"He's an idiot."

"True, well not always, and we can't have him dying on us. We need him for our mission and I don't want the superior to blame anything on me."

"Whatever, but you spent your time talking to me so Marluxia's probably in his usual spot by now. Also, you're wasting my time, scram."

Demyx snapped to attention and scurried out of the room before he could get electrocuted. Larxene's assumption was probably right so he might as well go with it. Problem was, Demyx didn't know where it was. He knew it was his garden, but he didn't know where the heck that was. Not wanting to face the risk of getting shocked again, he decided to look for Zexion, he was smart. Coincidently, Zexion walked around the corner, just as Demyx thought of it.

"Ah, Zexion!" exclaimed Demyx smiling.

"What?" asked Zexion, not returning the same enthusiasm. Demyx's grin faded a bit, but he continued smoothly,

"Do you know where Marluxia's garden is?"

"It's over in the west wing. Go to the statue of the Dancer and press the name plate." Zexion continued walking, and just as he turned the corner he said, " Marluxia's not going to give you it very easily." And he was gone.

Demyx shivered a bit. Sometimes he found Zexion creepy.

**Yo, I totally made a mistake in the last chapter. When I was talking about the NDM I meant Magician and Sniper, not Asssasin. I got it mixed up. Sorry! Sorry no Axel in this chapter hardly, surprisingly. That was hard for me. I'm the type of person to get to the point of something and when I do though, it doesn't sound good. Also, I forgot my disclaimer:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingodm Hearts or it's characters, though I wish I did so I could make it so it wouldn't see like AkuRoku in the story line. Axel is just a very good friend, not gay, Sorry for those who like it. **

**Peace out, cows rock! ...Well, no but they taste good. Oh, and tell me what you think I will call the cat cuz he'll come back to the story later. I'm thinking about calling it Zoro, from One Piece 'cause I love Zoro but I don't know if that would be appealing. **


	3. Authors Note

Hey! Sorry, not a new chapter. Frankly, I don't think there will be a new chapter. I guess I just didn't like it that much. It was just my angsty obsessiveness that added the Shadow Vive stuff. I think

I'm gonna start over. I will make it though! Just... different. My writing has greatly improved, too, so it will be better! And then they can go on there mission and I can finally get to the twist I so desperately want to write!

So...yes? Please reply to this author note!

-Santoryuu-Zoro-

I'm gonna finish my current fic first though. I won't forget about it.


End file.
